Percy Helps Out
Percy Helps Out is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode released on Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas. Plot Nelson gets tired of his job of always having to carry the other machines to and from work & back home. Nelson wishes that he could be carried for once. That night, Nelson had a dream that he was being carried, until Miss Jenny woke him up next morning that Thomas had an accident at Maithwaite Crossing & Sir Topham Hatt needs Nelson to take him to the repair yard. Nelson arrived to see that Thomas came off the rails and broke a wheel. Nelson was careful to load Thomas, but commets that he's heavier than a bulldozer & a steamroller put together, much to Thomas' surprise as he's only a tank engine. While on their way to the repair yard, Thomas was impressed with Nelson, and how nice it was to be carried for a change. Nelson told Thomas he wanted to be carried to, but does think anyone is big enough to carry him. Nelson arrives on time where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting & he praises him as a really useful truck. Miss Jenny needs Nelson back at the yards, so Nelson said he'll drive as fast as he can, but Sir Topham Hatt said that won't be neccessary when Percy arrived to carry Nelson back to the yards, much to Nelson's delight. Nelson was loaded onto Percy's flatbed. Nelson was having a splendid ride, and it was as magical as he had dreamed. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Nelson * Miss Jenny * Sir Topham Hatt * Oliver (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Buster (cameo) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * The Repair Yard * Maithwaite (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was originally to be titled "Nelson Gets Carried Away", although that title is listed on Virgin TV Anytime's website. * According to David Axford, the bridge that Nelson carries Oliver underneath may have been part of the Big Dipper. * This episode marks Nelson's last appearance to date. Goofs * When Nelson says "We'll get you back in no time," his eyes are wonky. * This title is misleading, as the episode is mostly centred on Nelson. * There is a hole in Thomas' running plate on his left side. * Thomas is winched onto Nelson's trailer without any rails to guide his wheels. * Thomas' wheel fell off, but somehow his side rods are still attached to the other wheels. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs US * Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD Boxsets * Play Date Pack AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends Gallery File:PercyHelpsOut.png|Title card File:PercyHelpsOutUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:PercyHelpsOut1.png File:PercyHelpsOut2.png|Nelson, Byron, and Percy File:PercyHelpsOut3.png File:PercyHelpsOut4.png File:PercyHelpsOut5.png File:PercyHelpsOut6.png File:PercyHelpsOut7.png File:PercyHelpsOut8.png File:PercyHelpsOut9.png File:PercyHelpsOut10.png File:PercyHelpsOut11.png File:PercyHelpsOut12.png File:PercyHelpsOut13.png File:PercyHelpsOut14.png File:PercyHelpsOut15.png File:PercyHelpsOut16.png File:PercyHelpsOut17.png File:PercyHelpsOut18.png File:PercyHelpsOut19.png|Thomas' wheel File:PercyHelpsOut20.png File:PercyHelpsOut21.png File:PercyHelpsOut22.png File:PercyHelpsOut23.png File:PercyHelpsOut24.png|Nelson's winch File:PercyHelpsOut25.png File:PercyHelpsOut26.png File:PercyHelpsOut27.png|Thomas on the ramp File:PercyHelpsOut28.png File:PercyHelpsOut29.png File:PercyHelpsOut30.png File:PercyHelpsOut31.png File:PercyHelpsOut32.png File:PercyHelpsOut33.png File:PercyHelpsOut34.png File:PercyHelpsOut35.png File:PercyHelpsOut36.png File:PercyHelpsOut37.png File:PercyHelpsOut38.png File:PercyHelpsOut39.png File:PercyHelpsOut40.png File:PercyHelpsOut41.png File:PercyHelpsOut42.png File:PercyHelpsOut43.png File:PercyHelpsOut44.png File:PercyHelpsOut45.png|Nelson and Percy File:PercyHelpsOut46.png File:PercyHelpsOut47.png File:PercyHelpsOut49.png File:PercyHelpsOut50.png File:PercyHelpsOut51.png File:PercyHelpsOut52.png File:PercyHelpsOut53.png PercyHelpsOutBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Episode File:Percy Helps Out - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy Helps Out - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video